Wings of an Angel
by Hotaru no Kousen
Summary: A HP/Naruto/IY/Tsubasa crossover. Various people have been gathered together at Hogwarts for a mysterious reason... and only Dumbledore knows what it is. Rated T for minor language.
1. Chapter 1: Kagome Appearance

**Wings of An Angel**

A Crossover Story of Harry Potter, Inuyasha, Tsubasa, and Naruto (and maybe other series I think up). I wrote this a couple of years ago...

**Disclaimer: **I obviously do not own any of the characters or series that follow (Inu-Yasha, Harry Potter, etc.). If I did, the series would be a lot weirder...

With that said... Wings of An Angel.

* * *

"SIT!!!!!" BAM! Kagome stomped over to the vine-covered well, "Baka!" she angrily shouted as she threw her hand down and tossed herself into the well. 

"Kagome…" Inu-yasha lifted his eyes to find that she was gone. He sat up in the imprinted grass next to the well. _Why does she always get mad and go home?_ Inuyasha mused, stratching his head in confusion. _If we gather all the shards, then she could go away to her world and I could get the jewel-not that she would know- Everyone would be satisfied; it _seemed_ reasonable…Then why was Kagome mad?_ He continued to think, and leaned back into the dewy, tall grass.

"INU-YASHA!" A ball of fur leaped onto Inu-yasha's chest, "Where's Kagome?" The young kitsune chattered on excitedly, "I found this acorn and I…Inuyasha," Shippo surveyed the area, "Where is Kagome?"

Inuyasha turned his head and glared uncertainly at the ground, "She… She went home, alright?!"

Shippo slammed his hand to his head, "Not again… Inu-yasha, you idiot." He stood up and leaped off, aping instead for the frame of the well's opening, "You should learn from Sango and Miroku. They don't fight nearly as much as you two do…"

Emerging from the woods, Miroku strode into the clearing, "Indeed. All this fighting is starting to get old. Just go apologize to Kagome so we can continue to gather the shards."

"…" Inu-yasha had a sudden interest in an ant hole that was nearby.

"…" Miroku glared at Inu-yasha, clenching his fist. Suddenly, in a single fluid movement, he threw him into the well.

"And don't come back unless you have her with you!"

_Inu-yasha, you idiot!_ Kagome screamed mentally, _You insensitive clod! Of course!! All he cares about is the jewel!_ A tear dropped down her cheek and was swallowed up by the hungry parched ground, leaving no sign of the fall. Kagome continued her zombie-like pace and entered the house, closing the door to her room after she entered her space. Kagome buried her head into her pillow; _Of course… he wouldn't care about…_

"Kagome?" Kagome tilted her head to see her mom hidden behind the door frame, "Are you okay…?" She laughed nervously, "Stupid question, right? Of course you're not okay. Hey, a letter came by for you." She set the envelope on the desk next to Kagome. Kagome's mother started to walk out the room, but suddenly turned around and whispered, "Remember that you can always talk to me if you want honey…"

When she closed the door, Kagome glanced at the letter. Hogwarts… What kind of a place IS that? Sitting up, she took the envelope into her hands and ripped it to find… a letter of acceptance into Hogwarts.

As she flapped the letter open, a paper fluttered to the floor. Ignoring it, Kagome turned her attention to the letter. As she began reading it, she became more and more intrigued by the mystery of the school and how it explained the magic she had. Feeling intraced, Kagome slowly moved her hand to the scrap of paper on the floor. Lowering her eyes, Kagome read the note:

You are not a first year, but please buy all necessary equipment, except for the textbooks. You will get them later. Don't worry. All will be explained later. Please accept our offer. We will be needed your help in the nearby future. It will also help you with your troubles.

Signed,

Dumbledore

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed as she thought over her choices. …? Should I go…?

* * *

Oooh! To be continued in Chapter Two: Tsubasa Appearance! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Tsubasa Group Arrives!

**Chapter Two: Tsubasa's Appearance**

Again, I do not own any of the series or characters mentioned within this chapter/story. I wish I did. Then I wouldn't have to work _ever_ again...

* * *

A young child looked up to the sky, noticing several figures that had dropped from the sky. "Mom…" she whined, "People are falling from the sky!!" The mother turned around. Her eyes narrowed as she looked to the child and sighed. Why were children seem so stupid? Her head shook slowly. "Next you'll be saying pigs can fly…" 

"But really mom!! They did!" The small child's voice faded as she latched onto her mother's moving shoulder. "They did!"

Fai looked back at the child, as he dusted off his cloak. No one had noticed them before... Perhaps children in this world could sense magic. In that case, they needed to be more careful in their appearance.

"EEEHHHH?!?" A loud voice sounded.

Fai closed his eyes in response. With Kuro-tan, discreetness would be next-to-impossible.

"PORK-BUN!!" Kurogane shouted again, narrowing his eyes while grabbing Mokona by the ears, "Where did you drop us off to this time, you white pork bun?!?" His entire figure dripped menace to the white creature.

"Kyaah!" Mokona squeaked. His (its) cuddly body ran behind Fai, "Kurogane meeaaaannnnnnn!" He (it) squealed.

Fai widened his eyes and stared at Kurogane, "How could you be mean to such a cute person, Kuro-pu?"

"IT'S A PORKBUN, NOT A PERSON! AND STOP CALLING ME THOSE WEIRD NAMES!!!"

"Kyahh! You're so mean," Fai sang, moving out of range from Souha.

"COME BACK HERE!" They continued their usual circle of assault, drawing the eyes of the passerbys.

"Foreigners!" The group turned around to find a small corner pub with a man standing on the front step. "Do you need a place to stay?"

Syaoran looked to Fai and Kurogane for approval. Fai nodded. "Sure," Syaoran replied, "We'd appreciate it."

The man smiled. "Alright then," he ushered them to an pub several feet away from where they stood.

"Thank you so much," Sakura said gratefully. She looked around the area as she headed to the pub. _Odd…_She thought. _I wonder why…? _Quickly shaking her head rapidly, she noticed she had stopped in her tracks and ran, trying to catch up with the group, "Cho-chotto!!!!"

The group did not stop when entering the pub. The man lead them up the stairs and opened the third door on the left. "So…" he said as he closed the door behind the last person, "…Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron! This will be your room while you stay here!"

Syoaran bowed and started to, once again, state his thanks. "Thank you for-"

"No prob," The man replied, "But I got a letter for you…" He handed the letter to Fai.

"Huh, thanks mister…" Fai trailed off, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Just call me Ned."

"Alright then, Ned. If you don't mind, we have some unpacking and discussion to do…" Fai turned around. Syoaran turned to Sakura, who had thrown herself onto the first bed she saw. Kurogane, however, glanced toward the letter curiously.

"WAIT!" The group turned around; Ned stupidly scratched his head and laughed weirdly, "Hahaha… _I don't know how to phrase this…_" he muttered. "Um…" He started, "This… well… you need to-uh-open that letter now, and-uh-get ready as soon as you can. Dumbledore needs to get an reply soon… So, please open the letter."

Fai scrunched his eyes at Ned, but proceeded to open the envelope, the others crowding around him. There, in their hands lay… an acceptance letter into Hogwarts. They turned to Ned for an explanation. "As you can see," he began, "Hogwarts is a school for magic. Umm... appararently Syaoran and Sakura are to be students, while Kurogane and Fai remain as teachers..." Ned shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know much more than that. You will need to ask Dumbledore for details once you arrive."

Syaoran stared at the man. It seemed an awful lot to have forced onto them so suddenly. He looked to the other two men of the group. They seemed similarly stunned, tho' Fai kept it contained better than Kurogane. ...Why would they accept?

Ned continued to scratch his head. He had noticed the looks the group was giving him in range of his news. "Well, Dumbledore will be able to explain it better... he'll be meeting with you in a few moments..." _eh heh... heh. _"I KNOW NOTHING!!" He shrieked, leaving the room to the others.

Meanwhile, the four adventurers looked to each other. Staying couldn't hurt, could it?

* * *

End of Chapter Two! Again, it sucks, but I did write this several years ago.


End file.
